Industrial sinks are often extremely large and deep. These sinks, for safety and practicality reasons, require external (to the sink) manners of operating the drain so that an individual does not have to insert an arm into the sink to release the drain. Moreover, industrial sinks also are found in environments where the accumulation of bacterial, fungal, and other growth is unacceptable. For example, hospitals and cafeteria kitchens should avoid bacterial growth in their sinks to prevent cross-contamination and/or the spread of diseases. Generally, a lip or edge on an industrial sink where the drain assembly is attached to the sink accumulates bacteria, fungi, and other unwanted growths. These lips and edges require additional effort to clean and sanitize.